


Hurt

by DaFishi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Caitlin, Alpha Lisa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Cisco, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt Barry, Omega Barry, and scared, for Barry’s life, lisa is protective, there is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Barry gets hurt again and Lisa is not happy.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Lisa Snart
Kudos: 29





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I read a Barry/Lisa fic and i was like.
> 
> This is it.
> 
> Imma write this ABO hurt fic.
> 
> So....
> 
> I did it

Lisa just about had a heart attack.

The alpha had walked into Star Labs and seen Barry lying and bleeding on the table.

She rushes forward, only to be pushed aside by Caitlin.

“Give me a minute, I know you’re worried, but wait,” Caitlin placates the riled alpha.

“Calm down. Calm down? That’s my omega!” Lisa hisses, pointing to Barry.

“Calm down, he’ll be ok. Promise,” Cisco says.

The beta calms her down slightly but she’s set off again when Caitlin gets close to Barry and starts touching him.

It wasn’t her fault that she snarled a little too loud when another alpha got close to her injured omega.

“Lise, it’s ok,” Barry says softly.

Caitlin nods. “It’s not bad. It’ll be healed in two hours.”

Lisa lets out a breath of relief.

Two hours is long but it could be so much worse.

“Jesus, sweetheart, scared the shit outta me,” Lisa mutters, sitting next to Barry.

The omega smiles at her. “I’m fine, promise. It wasn’t too bad.”

“And what if it is next time? You gotta be careful,” Lisa scolds.

Barry nods. “I’ll try, promise.”

“You are so fucking stupid sometimes,” Lisa mutters.

Barry grins. “You love me.”

Lisa smiles softly. “Yeah. I do.”

Barry presses a kiss to her lips.

It was soft and careful and Lisa reciprocates immediately, without even thinking about it.

“Manipulative little shit,” Lisa says fondly.

Barry laughs. “Learned from the best.”

Lisa would worry about the comment later.

Right now, she had a meta to turn into gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
